1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sheet loading magazine used in a recording apparatus such as a laser beam printer and containing therein unused sheets packed for light interception, with the sheets being unsealed under roomlight.
2. Related Background Art
When an unexposed film is to be loaded into a sheet loading magazine used in a recording apparatus such as a laser beam printer, it is necessary to bring the film and the magazine into a dark room so that the film may not be sensitized and load the film into the magazine, but such operation must be purposely performed in a dark room, and in order to avoid this, use has heretofore been made of a sheet loading magazine as shown in FIG. 8 of the accompanying drawings into which films can be loaded under roomlight. In FIG. 8, the reference numeral 1 designates a housing which is shown in its initial loading state in which films 3 packed for light interception in an opaque and flexible bag 2 are contained. One end 2f bag 2 is held between a sliding shutter 4 provided in the magazine body and a side plate portion of the magazine 1, and protrudes outwardly by a predetermined amount. The operator cuts this end portion 2a as by means of scissors 5, and pulls the opposite end 2b of the bag through an opening 6 formed in the magazine body. At that time, the bag 2 is pulled out while being squeezed by squeeze rollers 7 and 7', and only the films are loaded into the magazine body. When the bag 2 is pulled out, a shutter 8 provided in the opening closes the opening so as to maintain the light interception within the magazine.
However, in the prior-art sheet loading magazine as shown in FIG. 8, although the bag 2 is hermetically sealed by the sliding shutter 4, between the side plates of the magazine 1 in the opening where the shutter 8 is provided. There is at least a necessary gap corresponding to the thickness of the bag 2 and light may enter through the gap to cause fog to the unused sheet films. Particularly, in the work of pulling out the bag 2, a load and vibration may be exerted on the sliding shutter 4 and the opening 6 and the possibility of the gap being widened is great.